In the drilling, production, transport, storage, and processing of crude oil, including waste water associated with crude oil production, and in the storage of residual fuel oil, hydrogen sulfide, which is a very toxic substance, is often encountered. Also, at the oil well head, hydrogen sulfide-containing light hydrocarbon vapors are emitted and must be controlled. Uncontrolled emission of hydrogen sulfide gives rise to severe health hazards. Burning of such vapors neither solves the toxic gas problem nor is economical since the light hydrocarbons have significant value. Furthermore, hydrogen sulfide is often present in the underground water removed with the crude oil, in the crude oil itself and in the gases associated with such water and oil. When the water and oil are separated one from the other by the use of separation tanks, demulsification apparatus and the like, intolerable amounts of hydrogen sulfide are emitted as a gas which is associated with water and hydrocarbon vapors. Natural gases are often sour; that is they contain some hydrogen sulfides.
In accordance with the present invention, hydrocarbon liquids containing hydrogen sulfide, as well as hydrocarbon gases, such as natural gas or off gases from the production, transport, storage, and refining of crude oil can be controlled in a convenient and economical manner.
The present invention is particularly useful in the control of hydrogen sulfide from petroleum residua. A crude oil residuum or heavy oil which is often referred to as asphaltic fractions in the refining of crude oil is broadly understood to be the residue obtained from crude oil after a nondestructive distillation has removed substantially all of the volatile fractions. Refining temperatures are usually maintained below 350.degree. C. (660.degree. F.) as the rate of thermal decomposition of petroleum becomes substantial above such temperature. Residua are black, viscous materials and are obtained as a residue from atmospheric or vacuum distillation of a crude oil. They may be liquid at room temperature (generally atmospheric residua) or almost solid (generally vacuum residua) depending upon the crude oil. The organic chemical composition of residua are complex and may contain ash-forming metallic constituents and sulfur compounds, since metals and sulfur compounds of one type or another are generally present in crude oil. In residua, there are many varieties of sulfur compounds depending on the prevailing conditions during the formation thereof. The presence of the sulfur compounds in the residua gives rise to the generation of a gas having substantial portions of hydrogen sulfide gas. Residua have found extensive use as a bunker fuel oil, No. 6 fuel oil, fuel oil C, and marine fuel oil. Residua must be transported from the refinery to the points of use, such as a ship or power generating plant. Unfortunately, during storage or such transport, hydrogen sulfide gases become liberated and give rise to a multitude of environmental problems.
Hydrogen sulfide is a very toxic gas and thus the use of residua requires special handling to ensure safety. The contamination of residua with hydrogen sulfide forming substances thus presents a series of problems as the residua are stored or transported. Providing an effective chemical method for suppressing or inhibiting the liberation of hydrogen sulfide gases from residua are of considerable importance. Methods heretofore known for suppressing the liberation of hydrogen sulfide gases from residua suffer from the standpoint of effectiveness.